The Evenstar
by Cheesekakke
Summary: Aragorn has died, Eowyn and Merry commited suicide, Faramir is a recluse and Legolas is on the verge of going mad when he discovers the Evenstar
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to my extreme disappointment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Here lies Aragorn,  
  
Son of Arathorn,  
  
Heir of Isildur,  
  
Last of the Numenoreans,  
  
Who died with a sword in his hand.  
  
Legolas sadly tossed a mallorn leaf onto the grave. It had been one year since the passing of Aragorn at the Black Gates of Mordor. Since then the Ring had been destroyed, Faramir proclaimed King of Gondor, the death of Eowyn and Merry, and the passing of Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel over the Sea. So much had happened since then, so little comfort or joy. Middle-Earth was once more free of evil, but the shadow of better days that could have been hung over it. Thranduil had left Mirkwood, and as the King of Mirkwood, Legolas was shirking his duties. He had not spoken to anybody except Gimli and the grave of Aragorn.  
  
*I wish something could have been done!*  
  
"I wish he had never died!" Legolas voiced this thought aloud in the empty courtyard. As he did so a sad wind blew through the dead tree of Gondor, and the faint snatches of song could be heard. The elves, he thought bitterly to himself. All elves had guardians, to tell them when they were needed, to warn them of danger. Why couldn't Aragorn have had one? As he thought of this question he made up his mind. He would go north, far north, where few lived, and would ask this question to the elves there. They would know. They would tell him. And he would go.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Laddie? Where are you off to?" Gimli hurried after Legolas as he strode purposely down the street to his apartments. It was late at night, most people would be inside drinking, laughing, joking. But not him.  
  
"I'm going to find out why Aragorn died. And NO, you are not coming." Legolas walked into his room and started shoving things into his old, worn pack. Gimli could clearly see something was bothering his old friend greatly, so he let it go. Just this once.  
  
"You may go alone this time. But next time, I will be going. Or you will not go at all." Gimli's eyes flashed as he said this, so Legolas silently accepted.  
  
"Take care of everything while I am gone. Tell no one unless they ask. If Faramir finds out, he will try to stop me. Keep everything in here under lock and key. I wish to come back and find everything here like it is." Legolas kicked a trunk on the floor, so it shifted slightly, revealing a patch of dust. "I want that to be there still when I return." Then Legolas froze. Lying underneath the trunk was a pendant. It was a delicate little thing, for it was made of silver with a white jewel in the middle.  
  
"The Evenstar." Legolas whispered. It shone as its name was spoken and a voice floated on the invisible wind in the room. The necklace began to glow, pulsing with a soft white light that beckoned to Legolas. He reached a hand out for it and drew it back sharply.  
  
"Magic. Strong magic. The magic of love." Legolas' head shot up. " Gimli! I don't know what this does, but if anything unusual happens to me, don't panic, it's just the magic." Gimli nodded silently, his eyes never leaving Legolas. Legolas reached a hand out for the pendant, and when his fingers came into contact with silver, he felt himself being engulfed by the whirling magic.  
  
*********************************  
  
When the whirling finally stopped Legolas found himself in a beautiful room overlooking Rivendell. But it was the people in the room that surprised him most. There, standing next to the bed was Arwen. But it was the person on the bed that surprised him most.  
  
It was Aragorn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
R&R&R: Rest and read and review 


	2. The Reality

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to my extreme disappointment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart. Go to sleep." Arwen was standing next to a large window in a pale blueish-purple dress.  
  
"I am asleep. This is a dream" Aragorn was lying on the only bed, mumbling in his sleep. Arwen walked over to him, her footsteps making no sound.  
  
"Then it is a good dream. Sleep" Arwen bent over and kissed Aragorn lightly on the lips. Aragorn responded with a slight moan. Arwen straightened and walked to the large window. Aragorn, feeling her absence, got up and walked after her.  
  
"Minlû pedich nin, i aur hen telitha." *You told me once, this day would come* Aragorn whispered softly, regret in his voice.  
  
"Ú i vethed. Nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn." *This is not the end. This is the beginning. You must go with Frodo. That is your path* Aragorn tore his gaze away from her and looked out the window.  
  
"Dolen i vâd o nin" *My path is hidden from me*  
  
"Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach." *It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now* Aragorn turns back to Arwen, a sad look in his eyes as if he knew that they would never see each other again.  
  
"Arwen." Aragorn began. But Arwen silenced him.  
  
"Ae ú-esteliach nad... estelio han. Estelio ammen." *If you trust nothing else, trust this. Trust us* She laid her hand on the Evenstar around his neck. They kissed again, this time their connection stronger, as if they were doomed to die like this.  
  
*********************************  
  
Mist clouded Legolas' vision. When It cleared he found him self walking, no, floating next to Aragorn.  
  
"Where is she? That woman who gave you that jewel?" Eowyn enquired. It was then that reality hit Legolas. He was inside Aragorn's thoughts!! He felt everything, heard everything, and even went everywhere that Aragorn did. Legolas looked around and saw himself a little up ahead. Then everything was clear. He had been sent back to save Aragorn from his death! But why had he been sent this far back? What had happened that made the Evenstar send him back? He opened his palm to see the Evenstar sitting there. But it was a phantom image, just like him, of the real thing. Before he could ponder this, another whirl of white mist clouded his view and thoughts.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship into the West. Let her bear away her love for you to the undying lands, there to be ever green." Legolas blinked when he saw the serene form of Lord Elrond then bowed on instinct. But nobody noticed him.  
  
"But never more than a memory." Legolas swiftly turned seeing Aragorn behind him. He had that sad, pale look in his eyes, when he knew something bad was about to happen, the same look in his eyes before he died under the feet of that ogre.  
  
"I will not leave my daughter here to die!" Elrond was reverberating with fury as he took a menacing step closer to his youngest son.  
  
" She stays because she still has hope!" Aragorn was quiet, but his voice was no less full of emotion than Elrond's.  
  
"She stays for YOU! She belongs with her people." With that Elrond turned away from his son, leaving him alone to contemplate what he had just said. Mist once more clouded Legolas' eyes.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth a nîr a naeth." *You have a chance for another life, away from war, grief, despair* But the look in Arwen's eyes was the answer to his unasked question. She parried with another phrase, her eyes full of curiosity.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
" I am mortal. You are elf-kind. It was a dream, Arwen, Nothing more." Aragorn opened his hand and the Evenstar lay there, glowing. " This belongs to you"  
  
"It was a gift. Keep it." Legolas once more saw the now-familiar mist and found himself back in Rohan.  
  
*********************************  
  
"My lord?" Eowyn peered up at Aragorn, puzzlement in her eyes at his silence.  
  
"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin." A commotion ahead distracts their attention, and Legolas glimpsed himself fighting with a Warg. Aragorn ran ahead and shouted back, "Orcs! We are under attack." He came back, and swung on his horse. He rode over the hill following Legolas and other riders.  
  
"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden's clear, commanding voice rang through the din around him. Legolas followed Aragorn as he rode over the hill, glancing back at Eowyn. When they came over the hill, Legolas could clearly see that they were outnumbered. Why didn't he realize this before? And he realized. Hope was amongst them. And while hope was there, they would win every battle they fought. After all, my weapons are of some value. Legolas drew his bow and began shooting arrows in the crowd of orcs. They were not phantom arrows, as he had feared them to be, but real. With courage restored and hope at his side, Legolas plunged into battle.  
  
*********************************  
  
Legolas fought, as he had not for six long months, and killed double what his real self had, for he knew he could not die. It was halfway through when Legolas realized that Aragorn was no longer beside him. Of course one could not expect to people to stick together, this was battle after all. But Aragorn was nowhere to be seen. Legolas finally spotted the ranger battling with a particularly courageous orc. He knew what was going to happen next. Aragorn was going to fall off the cliff. But he would survive. How?  
  
Legolas took off toward Aragorn, slaying everything in his path. He reached the edge off the cliff just in time to see Aragorn fall off. Legolas dove after him, urging himself, pushing himself to go faster. Aragorn would never survive the crash, it was too intense. But how had he survived it in the first place? Legolas caught up with the man and brought him down on the water gently. At least Legolas knew he was safe. Legolas drifted back to the rest of the men, letting fate play out. When he arrived back, he saw himself and Gimli standing next to a dead orc. He was looking at something in his hand. The Evenstar! But where was his own? He looked up after a frantic search and saw the necklace drifting toward his real self, to its real self. Legolas panicked. If the Evenstar rejoined with itself, then his time here would be up! But as he ran toward himself Legolas realized it was too late.  
  
He would never catch up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
R&R&R: Rest and read and review  
  
A/N(s):  
  
nightingale3: Aragorn died before he claimed his throne, before the ring was destroyed, before he married Arwen. This is one of those 'what if' stories, if I have not made that clear.  
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed! You keep reviewing, I keep writing. 


	3. The Vision of Estel

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to my extreme disappointment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Just as the Evenstar was about to rejoin with its real self, a high wind came and knocked the Evenstar off its course, and it flew into Legolas' hand.  
  
*That's odd. Why did it come to me? *  
  
Without having time to ponder about all the coincidences, Legolas took off with the rest, leaving Aragorn in the river, where he would see what he would see.  
  
A very disgruntled company made its way to Helm's Deep. Legolas' real self had told Théoden about Aragorn's tumble off the cliff. Théoden did nothing, merely turned away sadly. When they arrived at Helm's Deep, a guard announced the arrival.  
  
"Make way for Théoden. Make way for the King."  
  
*It should have been kings* Legolas thought bitterly to himself. He walked over to where his real self stood. He heard Eowyn speak;  
  
"So few of you have returned!"  
  
"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Théoden rode on. Legolas saw Gimli make his way to Eowyn with his real self at his side.  
  
"My lady." Gimli tried to begin, but Eowyn cut him off.  
  
"Lord Aragorn, where is he?"  
  
" He fell." That was all the answer needed.  
  
*****************************  
  
Legolas felt that familiar tug, and found himself at the banks of a river looking at Aragorn, floating on it.  
  
" May the grace of the Valar protect you." Arwen! Legolas saw Brego leaning over Aragorn, nudging him awake. Aragorn clambered up onto Brego and rode away. As Legolas watched Aragorn disappear, he felt a stronger force pulling at him, asking him to come.  
  
*****************************  
  
Legolas saw Arwen sitting on a bed with Elrond at the door of the room.  
  
"Arwen. Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar." *Arwen. It is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now before it is too late* Elrond's voice filled the room stirring Arwen from her thoughts.  
  
" I have made my choice"  
  
"He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope" But Arwen was not to be moved.  
  
" There is still hope." she whispered.  
  
"If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted. If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made king and all that you hope for comes true... you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die. And there will be no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death. An image of the splendor of the kings of men in glory, undimmed before the breaking of the world. But you, my daughter, you will linger on, in darkness and in doubt. As nightfall winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to you grief, under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent. Arwen... there is nothing for you here, only death. A im ú-'erin veleth lîn?" *Do I also not have your love? * Elrond walked over to the bed, and cradled Arwen's face in his hands.  
  
"Gerich meleth nîn, ada." *You have my love, father.* Arwen looked down at her hands, disappointment in her voice.  
  
*****************************  
  
Legolas gasped, for the first time realizing the pain over Aragorn's fate. He then saw Galadriel speaking to Elrond.  
  
"I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith." *The world is changed; I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air*  
  
"The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed. The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor. The last free kingdom of men. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ringbearer is failing."  
  
"In his heart, Frodo begins to understand. The quest will claim his life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took. In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of men. Men, who are so easily seduced by its power. The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand to take the Ring for his own and the world will fall. It is close now, so close to achieving his goal. For Sauron will have dominion over all life on this Earth, even until the ending of the world. The time of the elves is over. Do we leave Middle-Earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?" Galadriel then turned and looked right where Legolas was standing.  
  
" Do not fret, Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. Your purpose here is to save the destiny of men, to keep hope alive. Do not be puzzled by anything unusual, for you are unusual and your quest is too. Will you do it?"  
  
" I shall." Legolas cast his eyes downward. When we looked up, he saw orcs.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn." *Well done Brego, my friend* Aragorn was riding up the hill to Helm's Deep. He had just seen at least ten thousand orcs on their way there. On the way to the halls, Aragorn encountered Gimli.  
  
"Where is he! Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest, and most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!" Aragorn flashed Gimli his coy smile then turned all business-like.  
  
" Gimli! Where is the king?" Without waiting for an answer, Aragorn marched away encountering Legolas' real self.  
  
"Le ab-dollen." *You're late* Aragorn seemed mighty pleased with himself and tried to push past Legolas.  
  
" You look terrible." Legolas slowly drew out the Evenstar from inside his tunic. He hands it to Aragorn with care and pride. The other Legolas, the phantom one, glanced around smiling, and noticed Eowyn watching them.  
  
" Hannon le." *Thank you* Aragorn marches to the door and throws it open with both hands, striding in purposely. Théoden let out a small gasp. Some time passes where Aragorn explains about the orcs coming.  
  
"A great host you say?" Théoden fingers his chin with great interest.  
  
*This is his country, after all.* Legolas thought.  
  
"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn was firm, his voice clear in the hall of helm's Deep.  
  
"How many?"  
  
" Ten thousand strong at least."  
  
"Ten-thousand?" Théoden was struck with wonder. Ten thousand! There could not be a force that big! Could there?  
  
"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn flung his arms around, trying to emphasize the point.  
  
" Let them come." Théoden's face was flushed with challenge.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
R&R&R: Rest and read and review  
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed! You keep reviewing, I keep writing. 


	4. The Preparation

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to my extreme disappointment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Legolas follows Aragorn, Gimli and Theoden outside. The wind blows over Helm's Deep as Theoden starts to speak;  
  
"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Gimli came up behind Theoden.  
  
"This is not a rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Legolas was incredulous. Surely he knows this? Surely he is not so blind to everything that goes on in his country? Theoden then spoke without turning around.  
  
"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Aragorn walked up beside Theoden.  
  
"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!"  
  
"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"  
  
"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."  
  
"And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Theoden shook his head sadly.  
  
"Gondor will answer."  
  
"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon.. No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." With that Theoden walked away giving orders. At this Legolas started thinking about what was going on. He knew the men of Rohan would achieve victory. But there must be some way to get Aragorn to persuade them to fight harder.  
  
And then he knew. He had to fight along with the Rohirrim. He had to invade the souls of the weak and strong and make then fight for their lives. Then vistory would be achieved easier, and less lives would be lost. And maybe, just maybe, Haldir would stay alive. Legolas retreated into Helms Deep and waited for the rest of Rohan to prepare for war.  
  
*****************************  
  
When Legolas stepped out again, the sun was low in the sky and all the people around him were preparing for war. He saw himself, Aragorn, and Gimli step onto the battlements.  
  
"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn had a grim look on his face as he surveyed his surroundings.  
  
"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli stepped up beside Aragorn, a look of disgust and sadness on his face.  
  
"Or too few." Legolas heard himself speak. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes. Boe a hyn: neled herain... dan caer menig!!" *And they should be. 300 against 10,000!*  
  
"Si beriathar hýn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras." *They have a better chance of defending themselves here, than Edoras.* Aragorn replied, his voice full of bitter sting.  
  
"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer." *Aragorn. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!!* Legolas immediately cursed himself for saying that. Why did he have to bring Aragorn's self-confidence down? It was a wonder that he had not died that night.  
  
"Then I shall die as one of them!!" Aragorn stalked off down the stairs. Legolas made to follow him, but Gimli stopped him. " Let him go, lad. Let him be." Legolas watched himself nod in assent then walk away. The real Legolas, decided this would go for him too, and wandered off, waiting for a better time to approach.  
  
*****************************  
  
A little later, Legolas saw himself walk to Aragorn's chambers.  
  
"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas walked up behind Aragorn, his voice echoing in the almost empty hall.  
  
"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas." *There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.* Just then Gimli walked in, struggling with his chain mail.  
  
"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." Legolas, Aragorn, and the real Legolas smiled, relief, happiness and the fact that someone still had a sense of humor washing over them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
R&R&R: Rest and read and review  
  
A/N(s): As I said in my other story, The Diary of Aragorn LOCKED! I am having lots of tests this week and I shall be updating just one chapter, as I wish to study, instead of two as I promised. But if you review real good during the week, I just might give you that second chapter.  
  
Please read my other story The Diary of Aragorn LOCKED! And a new one coming real soon, Guy's Night Out. 


	5. Helm's Deep

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to my extreme disappointment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
A horn sounded through the halls of Helm's Deep. A clear hunting horn, pure, full of joy and happiness.  
  
"That is no orc horn." Legolas ran outside followed by himself and Aragorn. A voice cried out to open the gates and legions of elven archers file inside in, a steady, trained beat, prepared for battle. Theoden pushes to the front of the crowds where he comes face to face with an elf.  
  
"How is this possible?" he asks.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance." Haldir smiled, and Legolas felt a pang of sadness in him. Haldir had no idea that he would die in less than twenty-four hours. His thoughts were interrupted by Aragorn, who was pushing through everyone to greet Haldir.  
  
"Mae govannen, Haldir. You are most welcome!"*Well met Haldir!*  
  
" We are proud to fight alongside men once more." At the command of Haldir, all the elven archers turned as one to face the people of Rohan.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness fell and Legolas made his way, weaving through the throng of elves and men to where he finds himself. He stands on the other side of Gimli, who is complaining about his height, and the battle in general.  
  
"Arg.you could have picked a better spot." Aragorn steps us softly behind the three of them and Legolas smiled. If he had his way, he would have kept Aragorn under lock and key, but, no, a King has to fight. Legolas considered it his main goal that night to keep Haldir alive and slay as many orcs as he could.  
  
"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli was in a terrible mood, for he could not see. Legolas saw himself turn to look at Aragorn.  
  
"Your friends are with you, Aragorn."  
  
"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli gave a tiny smile with a hint of black humor. Legolas turned away from the bickering pair of them.  
  
*And to think I was so immature at such a vital time!!* Legolas turned to find the thoughts of Aragorn, to kindle, and place hope in, but a foul stench filled the air.  
  
*They have come.* He turned and the first thing he heard was Gimli, making his usual smart comments.  
  
"What s happening out there?" Legolas smiled at his memory of the moment.  
  
"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli chuckled and Legolas turned away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Uruk-Hai were stamping their spears on the ground, impatient for the forthcoming battle. And old man accidentally let go of his bow. The arrow notched upon it found its mark in an orc.  
  
"Dartho!" *Hold!* Aragorn's commanding voice swept out over the confusion. The Uruk-Hai became angry and they started attacking, their foul cries filling the air.  
  
*So it begins* Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and prepared for war.  
  
"Leithio i philinn!" *Fire the arrows!* Legolas let go of his arrow, and the fighting began.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Legolas, two already!" Gimli shouted as he hewed the neck of an orc. Legolas turned and cursed mentally.  
  
*When did we ever stop this childish nonsense?*  
  
"Seventeen!" Legolas swiveled and another arrow found the throat of an orc.  
  
"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear out score me!!" Gimli grunted as he sent his axe flying, hewing the neck of an orc.  
  
"Nineteen!" Legolas shouted in joy as he executed one orc after another.  
  
"Oh yeah?" The phantom Legolas grunted, floating in the air above them.  
  
*Sixty-seven!!*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one!! TWENTY-ONE!" Gimli was shouting at the top of his lungs. Legolas was keeping an eye out for the arrow that would take Haldir's life. His count was currently at ninety-tw, no ninety-three. He stopped when he saw there were no more orcs near him to kill. He heard somebody scream something in Elvish and thought.  
  
*Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?* A voice woke his from this trail of thought and he heard Aragorn screaming.  
  
"Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!!!" *Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!* Both Legolas' started firing arrows in the orc who was racing toward the wall with a torch in his hands. But with four arrows in him, the orc completed his quest, and the wall blew up.  
  
*Ninety-four.* Legolas thought. *That definitely counts as dead* He was about to go on another slaying frenzy, when he heard Theoden scream to block the gates and prevent any Uruk-Hai from coming in. He saw Aragorn and Gimli, Gimli was jumping into the crowd of orcs.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn then turned to the dwindling number of archers.  
  
"Hado I philinn. Herio!" *Hurl the arrows. Charge!!* As Aragorn charged into the orcs, Legolas saw himself grab a spare shield. He grinned at the memory and jumped up into the air, floating above the battle.  
  
"Herio!!!" Legolas flew down into the mass of orcs, shooting as he went, parallel to his real self. Full of battle charged energy he was about to dive into the mass of orcs and go on another killing frenzy when he realized he had to save Haldir. He heard someone scream Haldir's name and an arrow sailed toward him. It was too late to do anything, so Legolas took the only option he had, knowing he could not die. He dove in front of Haldir, blocking the arrow. A searing pain filled him, boiling his blood, and letting it flow through the wound.  
  
*He was phantom! He could not die!!* The strength left him, and he found the world had blacked out. The last thought that flashed through his mind was that Haldir was safe.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf. Your quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while you are true. Do not let your heart be troubled. Legolas Greenleaf, you will succeed in your quest, whether you want to fail. Hope's survival depends solely on you. Keep this with you until you have saved hope. Then you will find peace." A bright light surrounded Legolas who stood on a green field. The Lady Galadriel stood in front if him, holding something shining in her hand.  
  
"My Lady Galadriel. How is it that I am here?" Legolas sunk to one knee, bowing his head. He looked up and saw that Galadriel had walked to a marble basin filled with water.  
  
" Look." He walked over, his footsteps making no sound as they padded across the emerald green grass. In the water he saw Aragorn. But it was not the Aragorn of the Fellowship, his face riddled with cars, and sorrow. It was a younger Aragorn, laughing, smiling, his eyes filled with a wise grey light, hope, and joy.  
  
" Keep Estel alive. Keep Estel alive. KEEP HOPE ALIVE!" Galadriel faded into the sparkling light, and Legolas felt his senses return to him  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
R&R&R: Rest and read and review. A nice fat long chapter, because I am sorry, I didn't make the last one as long as I had hoped for it to be.  
  
A/N(s): Please read my other stories The Diary of Aragorn LOCKED! Guys Night Out and Gals Night Out. Please do this as I want at least 20 reviews on my multi-chapter stories and 10 on my single chapter stories before the end on January. THANX!---Cheesekakke 


End file.
